Ex Brothers
by Zapper45
Summary: BOYXBOY I did a story about South Italy and North Italy but they have different names.Agate and Aku are half brothers. Aku was always there to protect Agate.After an accident of their parents Agate moved away.They meet again but Agate avoids Aku. Why?


Agate was sitting with his head on his desk. Aso came and saw his friend was looking unwell. He walked toward her desk.

"Are you alright, Agate?" Agate looked up and saw Aso and he smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, yes Aso nothing you need to worry about." Aso gave him a suspicious look, but didn't say anything.

"Agate, I got to get to my class but I will see you at lunch." Aso smiled and walked out of the classroom.

Class felt like a lifetime for Agate he didn't feel like doing anything. Finally the bell rang for lunch and Agate walked out of the class as fast as possible. he headed toward the courtyard where he always seems to go with the pretty flowers blooming everywhere.

"Agate! Aso came into his classroom but when he looked around she wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Agate left." A student in Agate's class said." Agate smiled." Thank you." Aso left the room.

Agate was looking around to see where she should site and eat his lunch when he heard a ring. He looked took out his phone but it wasn't his that was ringing. He followed the ringing sound when he spotted a black cell phone on a bench. He picked it up and pressed the on button.

"Hello, I just found this phone." He said."

"Where are you? The person on the other line asked."

"The courtyard near the sunflowers." Agate replied.

"Aku, did you find your phone." When He heard what his name was he went silent. He pressed the disconnected button and left the phone on the bench and then he took out a piece of a note and left it beside the phone.

"Aku, is your phone there? Aku looked around and saw nobody but then he spotted the phone near the sunflowers. It was on the bench. He put it in his pocket and then he spotted a piece of paper. He picked it up and looked at it.

"Kiyoshi." Aku said with an anger expression on his face. Kiyoshi was looking over his shoulder suddenly Aku threw the piece of paper on the floor and left. Kiyoshi picked up the piece of paper.

A third year student shouldn't be losing their phone on their first week back to school.

"Know I see why he was so mad? Kiyoshi laughed.

"Aku, who do you think wrote that? Kiyoshi asked.

"It's the person who picked up my phone.

Agate came out from behind the wall and was glad they were gone.

"Maybe I shouldn't have written that." He sighed."

"Agate! Agate looked and saw Aso running toward him

"Aso." He said.

"I said I was going to come at lunch, where did you go?

"Ah, sorry." Agate apologized."

"You, what! Aso shouted as milk sprayed onto Agate's face. Agate gave him an annoying glare.

"Sorry, sorry.

"I was saying, Tsukino Aku is my half-brother."

"Why is he your half-brother? Aso asked."

"His father married my mother but we're not related anymore. "Since they died 7 years ago. "Agate thought.

"But won't he come looking for you since you wrote in that piece of paper.

"No he won't he doesn't even know who I am plus which class.

Agate and Aso had their next class so they were walking toward their class when Agate stopped dead in his track when he saw Aku in his classroom. "Who goes to the courtyard where the Sunflowers are grown? He asked the students. Aku's friends were there also in a group.

"I told you." Aso whispered into Agate's ears. Agate turned around and head out of there.

"It's Kino Agate." Agate." Aku thought.

"Agate! Aso shouted as he saw Agate walking away from the classroom. " Where are you going? Aku could hear the name being called out so he walked out from the classroom with his friends right behind me.

"Agate! Aku yelled across from the hall. Agate knew who voice that belonged to is. He didn't dare turn around but he had no choice so he turned around and saw Aku staring at him. When Aku saw the face of the person who picked up the phone he froze for a second.

"Ochibi, I know that face.

Agate didn't know what to do at that moment.

"You're mistaken." Agate said with a cold expression and walked away.

"I know it is him." Aku thought." I would never forget that face.

Aso ran after Agate.

"Was that alright? Aso asked. Agate and Aso were in the restroom and Agate was looking at the mirror.

"What do you mean? Agate said as he looked at Aso.

"Don't play dumb, why did you lie to him?

"I don't want to see him that's why I chose to ignore that he went to the same school as I do.


End file.
